Trapped in the Closet
by Hollow Minded
Summary: A/U   "I refuse to believe my son is...is..."  "Gay?" WARINING: SEXUAL CONTENT. ONESHOT ! Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO CASSANDRA CLARE


**IMPORTANT NOTE !**

**I CHANGED MY NAME FROM YUKIAJYAKOTSU219 TO HOLLOW MINDED ! PLEASE REMEMBER THIS VITAL PIECE OF INFORMATION !**

Hello, I know I've been gone for so long, but just bear with me please ! Also, after this I will be posting an Author's Note in my other story (for all the people already reading it/all SasuSaku lovers…I sorta fell out of love with that pairing) _Restraint._ It's been left along for a while now and I need to get my ass in GEAR.

I've been wanting to write a fanfic about this pairing since I finished the series (well, up to Book 3) (was yesterday around 5 pm.) this is my first attempt at boy-love so any criticism is welcomed with open arms.

By the way, if you hadn't read the summary, this is AU.

ENJOY !

[HAJIMETE]  
[begin]

Alec had never expected himself to be in this kind of situation. Well, he knew something was bound to be said about his, ahem, _preferences_, but he imagined his parents to be in a right state of mind. Right now, they were definitely the opposite of being in the right state of mind. Alec gulped and looked up at the ceiling. Currently he was sitting on the couch in the living room of his home with his parents on the loveseat across from him. A colorful, freshly-painted finger nailed hand gave Alec's hand a gentle squeeze. Alec looked at the hands owner and gave him a tight smile. He didn't understand how Magnus could be so calm at a time like this. Alec's dad, Robert, was staring at the couple with a look filled with shock, anger, and frustration. His mother, Maryse, was glaring daggers—and many other sharp objects—at Magnus as if she was trying to make him into Swiss cheese. As Alec recalled all of the day's events, he had only one sentence to say that summed it up perfectly.

"It was the closet door's fault."

[trapped]

Alec woke up to the crash of his phone falling to the floor. He blinked slowly as he stared at the vibrating phone; his mind didn't comprehend that the vibrations wouldn't stop until he picked it up. He reached out slowly and grabbed it. He blinked again, rapidly this time, at the phone's screen. It was way too bright for his eyes. As soon as his eyes adjusted he noticed it was a text message from his boyfriend, Magnus:

_Open the door. I have brought sustenance._

Alec sat up in his bed and looked down at himself. He had nothing on except for the black boxers Magnus had brought him; it had the words "Magnus owns this" on the butt. He figured it didn't matter what he looked like so he opened the front door and, lo and behold, it was Magnus. His black hair was filled glitter to compliment the glitter around his green eyes. It was also streak with indigo to match his button-up shirt (he kept the first 3 buttons undone.) He also had black form-fitting pants and gold-colored shoes. In his hands were two iced coffees and a box of, what smelled like, scones. He didn't even greet Alec as he stepped into the house and set the food on the dining room table. Alec shut the door and gave Magnus a hug from behind, which was slightly difficult seeing as Magnus was towering over him by a couple of inches.

"Hey," he said, kissing Magnus's back. Magnus turned his body so he was facing Alec and looked down at him. He didn't respond. Alec met his gaze evenly.

"What's up with you?" Magnus sighed dramatically and slumped into a dining chair, bringing Alec onto to his lap. Magnus's forehead came in contact with Alec's.

"You have NO IDEA how…_frustrated_ I am right now!" Alec allowed a small blush to flutter onto his cheeks as Magnus's warm breath hit his face. Alec furrowed his brows. He disconnected the forehead contact and looked at Magnus directly.

"What do you mean 'frustrated'?" Magnus gave him a look.

"You know…_frustrated_." He used his hands to make suggestive gestures and emphasize his point. Alec raised an eyebrow. Magnus slapped his palm to forehead and let it slide down his face.

"Look, what do you want, Magnus?" Alec disliked feeling helpless.

"Are you sure you wanna know?"

"YES!" Alec said with the utmost certainty. Magnus looked at Alec with lust hidden in his eyes. Alec's eyes widened at what he saw but as soon as he did, Magnus's lips were planted firmly on his. Alec's eyes widened more (if possible) but soon he gave himself into the kiss. Magnus's hands roamed Alec's body, his rainbow-painted fingers lightly tracing Alec's back and stomach. Alec's hands were tangled in Magnus's hair, the tresses soft in between his fingers. Both quickly stood up, still kissing, and tried to make it down the hall into Alec's bedroom. Alec, not opening his eyes, felt around the walls for a doorknob and, when he found one, led Magnus through it. Both of them broke off for air and realized something.

"Hey, Alec," Magnus said, his voice husky and rough. His hands rested on Alec's waist.

"Yeah?" Alec was panting lightly, his hands still in Magnus's hair.

"You do realize," Magnus started, looking around the dark room, "that this is the hall closet." Alec's expression became puzzled until he looked around. The closet was slightly cramped and bare; his family never found any use for it.

"Hmm," he hummed. He sounded so nonchalant. When Magnus didn't say anything, he went on. "I guess that only means one thing." Magnus raised an eyebrow (not that Alec could see.) Both eyebrows shot up when he heard a small noise; the sound of a door locking. Magnus had no idea what was coming when Alec pulled him in for a light kiss.

It eventually became more passionate, both tongues dancing in beat with an inaudible song. The bodies were melting with each other, coming more and more together with every passing second. Alec slid Magnus's shirt off his shoulders, his hands roaming and touching everywhere on his back and stomach. Magnus's hand trailed down his torso and made it to the elastic on Alec's boxers. The hand slowly made its way towards destination and stroked it lightly with a finger, which made Alec moan in pleasure. This seemed to please Magnus so he did it again, this time Alec's back arched and gasped.

"M-Magnus…" He could barely speak. Magnus kept going, secretly anticipating Alec's reactions. He would hear pleasure-filled gasps, small body jolts and (if he was lucky) his name. After minutes of taunting, Alec said something Magnus never expect him to say.

"D-don't…" Alec took in a shaky breath, "don't…tease me."

Didn't need to tell him twice.

Magnus quickly took Alec's manhood and gave it a light squeeze. Alec's breath became quick and ragged pants. Magnus's hand started moving slowly along it and Alec pulled Magnus into a rough kiss. Alec's tongue explored every part of Magnus's mouth, leaving no place untouched. Both quickly got into the kiss, melting into each other as their body heats mingled and mixed. Magnus increased friction with his hand and Alec's breathing became even more ragged.

"I…I'm gonna…"Alec's breathing increased.

Then both eyes widened. But not for the reason they wanted. Both turned around and looked at the source of their shock. A woman with flowing, black hair wearing a pantsuit was staring at them, her eyes ready to pop out of their sockets. All three of them froze, Magnus's hand magically glued to Alec's manhood.

They just stood there, staring, gaping, until Alec broke the intensely awkward silence.

"…mom?"

[in]

Maryse entered her home after a long night of work. She had been given the graveyard shift and she couldn't wait to take a long shower and change out of her clothes. She headed into the kitchen and dropped her keys when she heard a small _thump_. She furrowed her brow in confusion; she knew only one person was in the house when she left and that was Alec. She shrugged her shoulders and assumed he fell out of his bed again. She walked into the hallways when she heard another _thump_. She furrowed her brow again. What was Alec doing that causing him to make so much noise? Obviously, being the caring mother that she is, went to check up on him in his room. She knocked on the door.

"Alec?" she called. No answer. She called his name again. Still no answer. She opened the door.

"Look, just because you're 18, doesn't mean you have to—" She started, but stopped when she saw he wasn't there. She scowled. Where was this boy? And where was that infernal thumping coming from? She walked back into the hallway and placed her hands on her hips. She pondered on where Alec could be; he could be at the mall, or the library, or that boy Magnus's house. Oh, Magnus is such a nice boy, maybe I should call him and ask—

"I…I'm gonna…"

Maryse paused her thoughts. That's sounded like Alec. She turned her head and saw the door to the hall closet. Maybe he could be in there…? She shook her head. Why would he be in the hall closet? That's preposterous. Although…it wouldn't necessarily _hurt_ to look. Her hand reached for the knob and turned it with ease.

And what she saw, she wasn't prepared for in the least.

She immediately took back what she thought of Magnus. He wasn't a nice boy _at all_, at least, from what she could see. Alec's flushed face immediately plucked many heartstrings. She couldn't even process what she was seeing before her eyes. Alec's voice finally brought her back from her frantic thoughts.

"…mom?"

[the]

"Well," Robert started after receiving a nudge from Maryse, "I left a very important case at the office because of an urgent call from your mother, Alexander." Alec winced; his parents only used his full name when they were mad...not even mad, _furious_.

Robert went on, "so explain yourself." Alec sighed.

"Well," Alec started, a bead of sweat running down his face, "you know I didn't want you guys to find out about this, well, like _this_." Maryse inhaled deeply, her face turning red.

"What do you mean '_this'_?" Maryse was yelling at this point, "there is no '_this_'! I refuse to believe that my son is…is…" She couldn't get the last word out.

"Gay?" Alec and Magnus finished in sync. Maryse's face became redder. Robert held her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Robert turned to face the couple.

"…are you sure?" he said, keeping his gaze steady. Alec rolled his eyes; it's not like being gay was a _choice._ When Maryse looked at him, her eyes wide, he realized he accidentally said it out loud.

"…what did we do wrong?" she whispered, her gaze fixated on her lap. She kept repeating that line and covered her face with her hands. Magnus, being Mr. Calm and Cool, began speaking.

"Ma—" he started then cut himself off. A second later he started up again, "Mrs. Lightwood, being with your son has been the most fulfilling experience I've ever had, and I wouldn't do a thing in the world to hurt him if that's what you're worried about," he said in a soft voice. "After all, if you wanted to keep your son happy, I suggest you listen to what he has to say."

Maryse looked up at him and put her hands down. Her cheeks were stained with black streaks from her eyeliner and mascara. She breathed a shaky sigh and nodded slowly. Alec's eyes widened as Magnus gave him a smile and reassuring hand squeeze. Even now, she still listens to Magnus's advice. Alec squeezed back and looked at his mother.

"Mom," he started, somewhat unsure what to say, "I've been with Magnus for a while now and…" he paused. He looked at Magnus, who gave him a warm smile, and back at his mother, "and…all I can say is that I reciprocate his feelings 100 percent. I'm happy when I'm with him and—"

"We only want what's best for you," his parents said, cutting him off. Alec went on, ignoring them.

"—if you wanted what's' best for me _and_ my happiness, you would allow me to keep seeing him."

Alec's parents kept quiet. Robert began whispering to his wife quietly, and Maryse nodded slowly ever so often. For both Alec and Magnus, it was a very agonizing silence. For them, it was like waiting in purgatory, waiting for the "okay" to enter heaven. They kept exchanging looks, as if having a conversation between themselves. When will the torment end?

"Well," Robert said, making the boys jump in their seats, "your mother and I, we don't necessarily encourage this relationship…" Alec looked down at his lap.

"…but if it makes you happy…" His head immediate shot up, his eyes filled to the brim with hope. Robert sighed.

"…then we just have to deal—" He wasn't able to continue because had grabbed Magnus's face in his hands and gave him a big kiss. He immediately stood up and gave him parents a group hug.

"Oh my gosh, thank you SO much! And I promise no more almost-sex in the hall closet." Alec was too busy being giddy and hugging Magnus to care about his parents' green faces. Magnus turned to them and gave them the brightest smile he could manage.

"Thank you, Mr. and I promise you won't regret it!" He gave Mr. Lightwood a firm handshake (and Robert was surprised to see he was incredibly strong; after Magnus let go his hand was turning a light red) and Maryse and soft peck on the cheek (which she blushed at; she was surprised at the sudden show of affection.)

Now it seemed that all was right with world, or, at least, with Alec it was.

[closet]

"That went better than expected," Magnus said, sipping his long forgotten iced coffee at his apartment. After the whole "coming out" situation was done and over with, Magnus thought it would be best to allow Alec to spend the night at his apartment, so the Lightwoods could process all of the day's happenings. They were now sitting on the couch in his apartment. Alec nodded in agreement as he finished his scone.

"I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"Amen to that," Magnus replied. Alec sipped his iced coffee and looked at Magnus at the corner of his eye, only to see Magnus do the same thing.

"You know," Alec said, turning to face Magnus, "we never finished what we started in the closet." Magnus raised a lightly glittered eyebrow.

"I thought you promised your parents no sex." Alec replied with a suggestive grin.

"I said no more _almost_ sex." Magnus grinned back, his eyes clouded with a predatory haze.

With Magnus, you _never_ have to tell him twice.

[OWARI]  
[end]

Like? Dislike? I WANNA KNOW !

**Also (as a reminder) I changed my name to Hollow Minded, I was formerly known as YukiaJyakotsu219 ! PLEASE REMEMBER THIS VITAL PIECE OF INFORMATION !**

Jya ne ! And remember to comment !


End file.
